A Quiet Day
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: A late gift for Canada's Citizen Day (July 1). How Canada spends his birthday...


I don't Hetalia: Axis Powers. Mari is the human name I gave Seychelles since I don't think she has one. Katya is Ukraine. Natalia/Natasha/Nat is Belarus. I think that's all I have to mention.

**A Quiet Day**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlofManyNames**

The sun hit Matthew in the face and he woke up. He was a light sleeper, unlike his bedmate Mari, who was sprawled out on her side of the bed (and her foot was on his stomach). Beautiful Mari was slightly snoring. It was cute. Matthew looked at his phone and groaned. Today was Citizen Day, otherwise known as his birthday. He almost forgot. And here he is always complaining about everyone forgetting about him when he, himself, almost forgets his own birthday. He slid out of bed and Mari promptly rolled over and had command of the bed. She started drooling.

He went about his early morning routine and he got dressed in jean shorts and a Canadian flag t-shirt. He went to his kitchen to make breakfast for him and Mari. When he finished the pancakes, bacon (what Americans call Canadian bacon) and coffee (contrary to popular belief, he was not that big of a tea drinker), he went back to his room. Mari was still sleeping and it was almost eight o'clock. She would be irritated that he woke her up early, again. But it was a temporary anger.

He shook her by the shoulder. "Mari, it's time to get up. Breakfast's ready."

"Mmhm, don't wanna get up," Mari grumbled.

"Then I'll just eat all the food myself," said Matthew. She quickly sat, glared at him with her big brown eyes (which weren't all that intimidating) and huffed, annoyed. He smiled that gentle smile of his and Mari pouted. He kissed her forehead. "I made coffee." Mari, dressed in only his shirt, leapt out of bed and ran to the kitchen. For a petite woman, Mari could eat a lot. Matthew didn't mind cooking, he enjoyed it, even if Mari was the only one that appreciated his cooking. Mari was the only that he could be himself around, everyone else made him nervous and quiet.

He went to the kitchen table and sat across from his girlfriend, who was in the process of stuffing her face. Sometimes she astounded him. She was loud and outgoing, somewhat lazy, a big eater, but very nice, pretty, and above all kind-hearted. Being raised by both France and England like himself didn't turn her out the same way—in fact, his first impression of her was that she was a spoiled brat. She was mildly tsundere like England, but he felt that was just in her nature.

"Oh! Happy Birthday, Matthew," she said, pausing in her eating. She grinned at him. "I made you a sweater, but I forgot at home."

"It's alright, you can bring it next time," said Matthew, mildly. It would be like her to forget something like that.

"Do you have to work today? It's Monday, right?"

"Well, I have to check my email and the newspapers for anything pressing, but mostly everyone has off today. Do you want to go out to lunch today?" She nodded, affirming that she wanted to eat out. Matthew finished his meal. He ate a couple of pancakes, completely covered in maple syrup (that he made himself), and drank his coffee. Once he was finished with his bacon, he got his laptop as Mari finished her medium stack of pancakes (like six of them).

His emails varied from his boss, to various members of his government, other countries (mostly that was just spam, sometimes he wasn't too sure about Sealand, that kid sent him some weird stuff), and occasionally fan-mail. Japan just had to let that manga-ka write that manga about all the nation-tans. Apparently, most fans (a majority of which were girls) thought that he was in love with any number of different countries—Russia, Prussia, America (EW), England, France, Ukraine, Netherlands, and Cuba. When he found about all the pairings, he just laughed. He and Mari strolled some of the fan sites just to see and he was glad that some people actually paired him and Seychelles together.

"What are you giggling about," she demanded, using her fork as a pointer.

"More fan-mail," he replied. Mari just laughed.

"It could be worse. Your brother has tons more people paired up with him, some of them he can't stand," replied Mari. Matthew smiled at that; Alfred's reaction to the US/Russia pairing involved a spit-take and ten minutes of shocked babbling. Sometimes his little brother was just too funny. (Yes, Canada was older than America, despite most everyone believing otherwise or that they were twins). "I better shower and dress." She hopped up, with some of her boundless energy to the bathroom.

Matthew replied to some of the email that his boss sent and replied to that pesky American reporter that he was not doing an interview, thank you very much. His phone buzzed. Alfred had sent him a cat picture, one of the cat looking drunk. Matthew sighed and shook his head at his brother's antics. He got up and went outside to see if his five newspapers were delivered. Deliveries were always getting later and later in the date.

By the time he finished his third newspaper, Mari was out of the shower, dressed his her typical blue dress, hair in pigtails with her red ribbons and wearing the new pair of sandals he bought for her the other day.

"So what else are we going to do today, Matthew," she grinned, suggestively. Matthew flushed. She giggled.

"Mari," he scolded, playfully.

"So, what errands do you have to run on your only day off a year," Mari demanded, hands on her hips, scowling. Her normal complaints about him regarded that he worked too much, with little recognition. This was the first weekend that they spent together, in a very long time, which was not at a World Conference or that of similar work-related summits.

"Well, I do want to pick up some ice cream for after dinner. I ordered some books, so we have to pick them up in store. And perhaps visit the nursing home in town, they always get a kick out of meeting with him," replied Matthew. He had a house in his capital, but he liked spending time at his smaller, cozy house which was in a smaller town during the summer. He also had a cabin for when he wanted to be alone in the winter. Mari hopped up and down impatiently as Matthew finished skimming his last newspapers. "You're acting like Alfred on Christmas morning."

"Uh, don't compare me to him," she whined. "Can we go?" Matthew nodded. They were walking, since the town was not that big. It was nearing nine in the morning. The day was already getting warm for this July day. The sun was shining with more force than normal. If you didn't know any better, you would never guess that the young couple, holding hands, were very old personifications of two countries.

They first stopped at the bookstore. The owner greeted Matthew.

"Mr. Canada, your books have arrived just a few moments ago," the older man exclaimed. Matthew smiled, politely as the man handed him the bag of books (it was only four books, but they were big and heavy for a normal person). He had already paid for the moments. The bookstore owner and Matthew exchanged pleasantries including a happy birthday and Happy Citizen Day. Once Matthew saw Mari impatiently start to move her foot up and down, he knew it was time to go.

He and Mari walked down the street. The nursing home had set up a big outside party for the elderly. He and Mari joined them, as he was pinched at least twenty times on the cheek by some of the older ladies that declared he was the most adorable country and complemented him on his cute girlfriend. Mari and Matthew declined the invitation to eat with them, especially since most of the elderly were all on special diets.

The couple went to the store. Mari immediately went off on her own to get something she wanted and Matthew went to the frozen foods aisle. He grabbed a couple of containers of ice cream, fudge (whenever Alfred visited him, Matthew found himself inexplicably out of fudge), ice cream cones and sprinkles. He went to the dairy aisle for whipped cream and then went in search of his wayward girlfriend. He found her in the fruit and vegetable aisle, carrying a whole watermelon and a small container of strawberries.

"Put the watermelon back, Mari," said Matthew.

"But I can eat the whole thing," said Mari, proud of that particularly talent. Matthew frowned and stared at her. Mari sighed. "Fine, but can I get a smaller one?" In the end they agreed to get a quarter of watermelon (cut in package already). Once they were finished with their shopping, they brought their food stuff home and went back to town to eat at the Italian restaurant for lunch. Mari ate three slices of pizza and Matthew ate two slices of pizza.

By the time they got back home, around twelve thirty, there were some packages left on Matthew's porch. Mari helped him bring them in; he guessed they were presents from the countries that so happened to remember his birthday this year. (Once the only ones that remembered his birthday was Alfred and Ukraine, it happens sometimes, nothing he could do about it).

"Come on, open them," said Mari, more excited than he was. He got some weird birthday presents from some of the other countries, on occasion. Didn't they understand the concept of normal gifts? Ukraine and Belarus (Matthew suspected that Ukraine merely signed her sister's name to the gift) gave him a dozen new scarfs. Katya must be in one of those depressed moods where she spent days doing nothing but knitting. Cuba sent him spray-on-tan and he wondered if he should be insulted. Russia sent him a hockey puck, with a note 'Next year, Russia will defeat you.' Matthew shivered. He and Russia played an annual hockey match at the first snow in either country. Last time, Matthew won. Russia was not happy. Netherlands sent him a suspicious batch of brownies. China sent him a package of tea that was good for digestion.

Naturally France sent him, not a gift for Matthew to use himself, but a scantily choice of lingerie that was no doubt for Mari. Matthew sighed and wished that France were less embarrassing as a father figure since France was also Mari's father figure. He shook his head as Mari exclaimed and ranted in Hindi about stupid France, still when Matthew looked away to the last package from Ireland, England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland, the lingerie mysteriously disappeared.

From England and his siblings, he received a bottle of whiskey, a bottle of gin, and a bottle of rum. (Rum was Ireland and North's favorite, whiskey was Scotland's favorite and gin was Wales and England's favorite). He shook his head. Still, no matter the gift, he'd have to send thank you cards from everyone.

Then, his phone rang.

It was Italy (North Italy). Canada sighed and answered. "Hello?"

"Canada~! Happy birthday! I almost forgot again, but Germany reminded me. Kyaa~ isn't he great," exclaimed Italy, so loudly over the phone that Canada took the phone away from his ear. "Anyway, since we're going to America's birthday party, we'll bring your gift too! Have a great day and eat some pasta. Ciao!"

Canada didn't get a word in before Italy hung up or pressed the wrong button.

"Italy," asked Mari, amused.

"Germany will call in a moment, apologizing for Italy's behavior." Matthew was right and Germany called him and did just that, while wishing him a happy birthday. Since all the packages were opened, Matthew sat on his couch with Mari lounging on him.

"Matthew?"

"Yes, Mari?"

"I'm hungry."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, make yourself something to eat."

"But, Matthew, I like your cooking better than mine."

"Mari…sigh…we'll cook together then." Mari jumped up and dragged him into the kitchen. Mari handled all the vegetables—she was very good with a knife. He handled the meat—chicken—and took out some bread from his pantry. Once everything was together—chicken stir fry and garlic beard—they sat at the table and ate. Mari inhaled her food as usual, but as Matthew was going to take a bite of his dinner, the doorbell rang.

He got up and went to the door. Opening it, Alfred was standing on his porch. Grinning, Alfred barged into his house without asking, as usual.

"I brought some cro-nuts for you and Seychelles," said Alfred. "Happy Birthday, bro."

"Hello, Alfred, nice to see you too. Please come in," said Matthew.

"Huh? Did you say something," asked Alfred, ignoring Matthew's comments, going into the kitchen. "Sup, Seychelles!" Matthew saw Mari's face scowl. He hoped that they both of them will behave. Alfred was not really happy when he found out about Matthew and Mari's relationship. Despite being younger, he can be kind of protective of Matthew. Mari found Alfred to be rude and abrasive. His girlfriend and his brother's personality clashed.

"America," said Mari, steel in her tone. She wanted Matthew all to herself for at least one day, but it was never going to happen.

"So, get anything interesting for your birthday, Mattie," asked Alfred, sitting in Matthew's chair and began eating Matthew's dinner. Thankfully, he had more food. Matthew just sighed and sat in the other chair.

"Katya's on a scarf-making spree again," said Matthew. America blinked.

"Probably something to do with Russia, huh? Katya's such a sweetheart. Don't know how she's related to Russia and Nat," said Alfred, shaking his head. "Hey, this is good."

"Thanks for eating my dinner, bro," said Matthew.

"Relax, I told you I brought dessert, the best part of the meal," said Alfred. Matthew laughed, lightly. "You got ice cream?"

"God, you are an insufferable jerk," shouted Mari. Matthew stood up, grabbed the box of cro-nuts, and went to the freezer as Alfred and Mari began calling each other names, childish, yes.

Matthew smiled. "Who wants ice cream and cro-nuts?" That shut them up very fast. Matthew served them ice cream and cro-nuts. Sure, sometimes, they were a bit much for him, but he loved his brother and he loved his girlfriend. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're still a jerk."

Matthew sighed as they started arguing again.

Oh well.


End file.
